wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Wakfu Wiki:About
Welcome to the Wakfu Wikia! '' More information about Wakfu is sure to come with the help of Ankama and the experienced beta testers of Wakfu. Wakfu is a new MMORPG currently in the making from the company that is Ankama. Wakfu will officially be released worldwide in early 2012. From Ankama '''The World of Wakfu' In Wakfu, players will start a fantastic and epic adventure. Together with their magic powers, they either fight against the fauna and flora of the World, or tame them to become breeders or farmers. Thanks to an icon-driven and intuitive language, players can interact to create alliances or confront each other in heroic fights. Each of these actions will directly and considerably influence the economy and the rules that govern the World. Concept Wakfu is a massively multiplayer online game (MMOG). It takes place in the fantasy universe created by Ankama Games. In the same spirit as that of its big brother DOFUS, Wakfu takes us into a magical and humorous universe. Whether you become a magus, a knight or a thief, you'll discover various and brand new character classes, a unique tactical fight system and strange bright colorful regions. Wakfu is intended for both beginner and experienced players. All of you will be able to become a master strategist or even one of the heroes of Wakfu as you succeed in your missions! Wakfu takes place 1,000 years after DOFUS. The World is largely submerged by water. Wide islands and many archipelagos float in a unique Ocean. What happened? How did the DOFUS era become the Wakfu era? No one knows. Though the wise men's specters of that time have been summoned many times thanks to specific incantations and spiritualist rituals, they all remained silent. As for the old books recalling past stories, their pages faded away. But, oral legends mention a cosmic battle between the gods and a unique enemy, an endless deluge and the advent of a titan. But the story of Wakfu still has to be written! The World is awaiting for its heroes! Story During the thousand years that followed the DOFUS adventure, the World of Twelve went through a real upheaval. An ogre named Ogrest found all 6 Dofus. Why did Ogrest suddenly become interested in the Dofus? For the love of a beautiful lady, of course! Unfortunately for the ogre, she was a lot more interested in the Dragon eggs than in his heart... And when he understood he had been betrayed, Ogrest went mad with rage! He had become extremely powerful thanks to the 6 Dofus, but at the same time he had become prey to his own powers. Beside himself with anger, he killed his beloved and his wrath fell upon the World. Ogrest became a real threat to the gods themselves and they launched a titanic fight against him. When this apocalyptic fight finally ended, the twelve gods had lost everything... Ogrest, wild with fight and sorrow, retired on the highest summit of the World. He started crying, and cried so much that the water level increased, threatening to submerge the inhabitants of the World. Legends mention a cosmic battle between the gods and a unique enemy, an endless deluge and the advent of a titan. When players start the adventure, the World is largely submerged by water. Wide islands and many archipelagos float in a unique Ocean. But the story of Wakfu still has to be written! The World is awaiting for its heroes! Typical features Multidirectional Scrolling in an Isometric 3D Universe. There is no limit to your exploration of the world! Characters travel, meet, interact on a vast unique map on your screen. Turn-based Tactical Fight System. Wakfu's fighting system will give a new dimension to your sense of strategy mixing the turn-based aspect and action in each battle. Considerable Interaction with the Environment and the Community. The evolution of the World depends on the players and their actions. For instance, you can be elected governor and start a political career; or as a lumberjack, you'll have to cut wood with moderation to prevent forests from disappearing... Each of your action will have a direct impact on the game! Persistent World with an Autonomous Ecosystem. Monsters have their own AI, they move throughout the World, migrate, feed themselves... They live their own life among the 25,000 players who are simultaneously evolving on Wakfu ! Highly Customizable Characters Clothes, underwear, weapons, skin, hair, etc. Everything on your character can be customized to your own taste! The Link? DOFUS and Wakfu correspond to the same universe, but at two different times. For those who are used to the World of DOFUS, the islands of Wakfu will look familiar as far as the fauna, flora and geography are concerned. But what a pleasure to discover or even rediscover the Gobball and Tofu shooting expeditions, the little trips in the dungeons and the friendship between Guilds, Merchants and Craftsmen! You can find out much more information about Wakfu at Wakfu.com.